Three In One
by twiinklestar
Summary: Dana was happy, Logan was happy and Anna Lise was happy. DxL


**Three In One**

RATED M FOR SUGGESTIVES, VIOLENCE AND MINOR LANGUAGE.

Disclaimer: I do not own the cast of Zoey 101

She sat down on the sandy beach staring into the orange, pink, purple, yellow, red and blue sunset that hovered over the horizon. Few clouds sheltered the ski's beauty and there was only a slight breeze. Above, a seagull squawked and perched itself onto a tree branch with its mate. The nuzzled together and drifted off to sleep in the make shift straw nest. The faint wind tangled in her hair and blew it forwards. The caramel colored curls gently flapped in the earth's every breath. The sound of waves crashing reluctantly against the shoreline was almost like a melody that hypnotized her mind. Distracted by the sight, she failed to notice the handsome boy who placed himself on the ground next to her body. He followed her gaze out to the breathtaking scene before them.

He turned back to the silent beauty beside him, breathing in her scent and capturing this moment alone on the beach gazing out to the sunset that was painted across the sky.

He cleared his through abruptly.

Her head turned rapidly to the boy. She wondered why he was here, at _her_ sanctuary. She watched him turn his head back to towards the horizon and she turned to face the same direction. After several minutes of silence, the girl decided to break it.

"Why are you here?" She faced him.

"Can't two friends talk?" She takes his answer into reasoning and after an inner battle with herself, she concludes that it was a reasonable answer and shrugged any bonus thoughts off. She turned back to the ocean.

"It's beautiful." She whispered as if afraid to disturb this sacred place.

"Yeah it is. But it's not as beautiful as you." He smiled.

A slight pink color flushed her cheeks. Deep inside she had a soft part for this boy but she would never admit it to her friends. She didn't know what to say.

"Umm…thanks."

"No problem."

"I thought you wanted to talk. What about?" The girl asks.

"I don't know. Anything." He seems desperate.

"What! No sarcastic, egotistical comment?" She placed a hand on her heart and her mouth formed and "O" for dramatic effect. "I must be dreaming." She sighed.

He laughed from his nose and shook his head. He looked down at the sand. His knees were pressed to his chest and his arms lay on top. He looked hurt.

"What?" She asked, nervously biting her lip.

He looked at her and watched her bite her bottom lip.

"Please don't do that." He requested.

"Do what? Bite my lip?" She acted innocent but kept biting her lip.

"Yeah that." He said.

"Why?"

"Cause. Just please stop." He begged.

She kept on biting her lip. He tried to resist the temptation to kiss her. He wouldn't let himself.

"Stop!" He snapped angrily. Instantly she stopped. She was scared. What was wrong with him? She looked away. He saw the hurt in her eyes.

"Look, I'm sorry." He apologized.

"It's okay. Everybody has their days." She forced a smile.

"No. It's not that. It's just…" He couldn't think of what to say.

"It's just what?"

"I don't know!" He massaged his temples. He almost sounded like he was about to cry.

"Just calm down. It's okay." She tried to comfort. Her friend needed help right now and even if they weren't always on good terms, she would help him out.

He looked away from her so she scrambled to her feet and crawled to his other side. Her face was inches away from him.

"What's up Reese?"

He couldn't answer her. He could only stare at her lips, Red and rubies and oh-so-lucious.

"Logan come on. Pay attention." She said, placing her finger underneath his chin and directing it upward to face her.

Logan shook his head like crazy. He ran a hand through his perfect hair.

"Look at me." She said softly, placing her hand once again on his chin and forcing him to look up at her.

"I was looking at you." He grumbled.

She ignored his response and continued to try to soothe him.

"Come on Logan. You can trust me. Just tell me what's wrong."

She pouted and Logan was staring at her lips again. This time he couldn't resist. He started to lean in. Their lips were centimeters away. Dana closed her eyes and exhaled.

"No Logan. I'm sorry."

Logan was infuriated now but not at her, but at himself. He needed to take it all out and somebody and right now, she was all he had.

"God Dana! Why do you have to be like that? I know that you love me and you know it too. You know that I love you! Why can't you just admit it!? Is there something you're trying to protect or something?!" He yelled but he calmed down. He sighed. "Tell me Dana."

Dana was taken back by his sudden outburst and change in attitude. She was about to yell back but realized he was right. She inhaled deeply.

"You're right Logan. Ab-"

"No I'm not. I'm sorry. I shouldn't have yelled. If you don't want me to kiss you then that's okay."

"No. You were right. I do love you and there is something I'm protecting."

"What?"

Dana sighed. "Me."

"Selfish are we?" He smirked. Logan could be so nice one minute and then so cocky the next.

"No. It's not like that."

"Then what is it?" Logan knew something bad was coming up.

Dana fingered the hem of her shirt. She looked back to the sunset.

"Can I trust you?"

"Of course." She paused knowing she'd have to tell him now.

"When I was littler, my dad passed away-"

"I'm sorry."

"That's not it. After he died, my mom would go out for hours on end and get high. This continued for two years. When I was 12, she couldn't pay for her drugs anymore. She started to sell me and my sister, Anna Lise, 's bodies. She would go and get high for two hours while these men, complete strangers, would take advantage of us. We had to learn how to fight. Anna Lise and me took fighting lessons from each other. We were pretty good. One night, my sister was being taken advantage of and I tried to fight the man off. Anna Lise ran when I told her to but I got beaten. I was put into a hospital in the I.C.U (Intensive Care Unit). I never saw Anna Lise again. My mother was put in Jail and I was sent here, to P.C.A." She let a single tear fall from her eye.

"I'm sorry Dana. I never knew." He pulled her into a hug. "It's okay. It's over now and you're safe here at P.C.A. I'll never let anything happen to you."

"Yeah." Dana smiled. "Someone once said fresh tears should not be wasted on old news."

"Oh now you're wise? Personality switch much?"

Dana laughed. It was silent for awhile until Dana spoke up.

"Promise me?"

"Promise you what?"

"Promise me that I'll be safe."

"I promise."

"Say it properly." Dana ordered kindly.

Logan rolled his eyes. What a girl. "I Logan James Reese, promise you, Dana Jillian Cruz, to protect you, love you and never to hurt you."

"Emotionally or physically?"

Logan thought for a moment. "Emotionally."

"Only emotionally?"

"Yep."

"Why?"

"Because if I couldn't hurt you physically I could never be able to do this." He pushed her over and tackled her. He was hovering over her with his muscular stomach against her flat stomach. They gazed into each other's eyes and slowly leaned in. Their lips met. Dana's hand slowly slid up the bottom of Logan's shirt to touch his chest. After five seconds they pulled apart.

"You so want me." He smirked.

Her facial expression was a mix of angry, shocked and flirtatious. He was still smirking. She pushed him backward onto the sand.

"I do not!"

"Yes you do and I'm not letting you go until you admit it."

"Oh yeah?" She challenged.

"Yeah!" He accepted.

Dana took of her flip-flops and held them. Then she darted off. She was very athletic and was a very fast runner. Logan sped off after her. It was almost hard for him to catch her but he'd never tell anyone. Finally, he caught her wrist. She tried to pull away but he was too strong. He backed her into the wall.

"Admit it."

"No."

"Admit it."

"No."

"Dana admit it!"

"No!"

"Don't make me tickle you." He threatened.

"I won't admit it." He started to tickle her and she squealed and tried to get away.

"Admit it."

"Fine! J-Just stop tick-ling m-me!" He stopped.

"Say it."

"I want you."

"Louder."

"Logan-"

"Louder." He demanded. She narrowed her eyes at him. "Louder." He repeated.

"I want you." She said a tad louder.

"Louder!" He yelled.

"I want you, Logan Reese!" She screamed.

"You didn't have to say it that loud and I want you too Dana Cruz." He said playfully and kissed her on the lips. Soon, they were making out. They both knew that they loved and were loved by one another. Dana checked her watch.

"Crap. Walk me to my dorm?"

"Of course." He wrapped his arm around her shoulder and her's was around his waist. Her head was leaning on his shoulder.

The last thing on Dana's mind that night was Logan and it was the first thing on her mind when she woke up.

She had gotten changed and went down to the cafeteria for breakfast. Everybody was there except for Logan.

"Where's Logan?" Dana asked trying not to sound suspicious. The other's still didn't know about last night.

"He said he had something really important to do." Chase answered.

Just then, Dana got a text message. She flipped open her phone. It was from Logan.

**Day,**

**Meet me at the beach in 20 minutes.**

**Love Logan**

**Xoxoxoxoxo**

20 minutes later, Dana walked out to the beach. She found him and was about to say something when he stopped her.

"Close your eyes. I've got a surprise for you."

She closed her eyes and Logan led her to somewhere. When she opened her eyes she saw a girl that looked almost exactly like her, just smaller.

"Dana!"

"Anna Lise?"

They both hugged. Dana turned to Logan.

"But Logan, how?"

"You'll be surprised at what money can do for you." He smiled.

Dana was so happy. She had the boy she loved that promised to keep her safe and she had her little sister back.

Dana kissed Logan.

Logan was happy because he had the girl he loved and she was happy as ever.

Anna Lise smiled. She had her sister back and her sister was in love.

It was a three in one.

Brittany McMillan – 2007 – 


End file.
